ToS: Elemental Shapeshifter
by Raine Yukihana
Summary: Fox is a girl who is bored to death with the world and reality she lives in. What happens next? She is inserted into the world of Tales of Symphonia! Insert until chapter 4... OC x Raine
1. Darkness? Why darkness?

_**"If i owned Tales of Symphonia.... the world would explode." **_Hurray for Self Inserts! This is my first Tales of Symphonia insert. Enjoy ^^;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This world is boring. Reality is boring. The human race is boring. The world is just...well....boring. I try to spice things up through developing flash movies, drawing, or writing fanfics; even if I've only uploaded one of each onto the internet. When all else fails, i turn to anime, manga or video games. Yup, I'm a hardcore Otaku. Although, even American comic books are good enough for me. Through all this "excitement" in my life, something is missing. I need an adventure. Unfortunately, I'm stuck at home, forced to do nothing but play on my computer, do chores, go to college, and search for a job....that apparently I'll never get. Life sucks.

I stared out the window for an hour, hoping something would happen. Nothing out of the ordinary though, just an average thunderstorm. My room lit up with every bolt of lightning ending with a loud thunder clap. You couldn't tell by looking at me, but i have a huge fear of storms. I was so deep in thought though, that sounds no longer existed. The world around me lost it's color, or simply put, I blocked the sight of color from my wandering mind.

I was alone.

My mother was at work and my little brother at school. Thus, i'm stuck in this dull grey world alone; all alone.

I jumped back to reality to the sound of the telephone ringing. Must be one of those stupid telemarketers trying to sell crap that no one cares about, since no one I knew had my home phone number. Instinctively, I stood up and made my way from my room to the kitchen, dragging my feet so the bottom of my pajama pants made a slight noise along the carpet. Third ring. I picked it up thinking of a witty remark to say to this unsuspecting telemarketer. The phone touched my ear, approaching the conversation with a soft, "Hello?"

No answer.

"HellOOoooo?" I repeated. This time I could hear what sounded like a radio broadcast in the background. "Um....hello?" Creepy.... I couldn't wait to tell my friends on aim about this. I hear a faint 'One small step for man, one giant step for mankind,' in the background. WTF, the moon?

Why don't I just hang up right now, you ask? Actually, I have no idea.

Suddenly, the sounds in the background changed violently, as if someone was quickly switching radio stations. Finally, after about five seconds (it seemed like an hour) it stopped to play a song I couldnt recognize at first. About a few moments in I realized it was from my (everybodies) favorite video game, _Tales of Symphonia_. The beginning theme.

"ArE.....YoU.....ReAdY......?" An unfamiliar voice whispered into the phone. It reminded me of an audio recording I experimented with back at my old house. I had left the tape and microphone on all night. The next day i turned up the volume, twenty minutes into the tape a loud whisper could be heard. A creepy ghoulish type voice without any use of vocal cords.

My blue eyes blinked and I quickly jammed the phone onto its holder. Quickly, turning back towards my room; heart pounding; I noticed it had gotten darker; alot darker. However, it was noon. Good thing I have a habit of turning the kitchen light on or i would be blinder than...well... a blind 18 year old girl alone in her house.

Pushing my brown hair back behind my ears, I watched a silver vortex appear in the center of the Dining Room table. Every second, it was getting larger. I ran a few steps backwards into the kitchen, but the powerful vacuum, that now sat nine feet high, was pulling everything into it, including me. I even caught a glimpse of my cat flying into that horrible vortex! Poor Zippy, oh how I knew thee well...sniff...

Screaming I grabbed onto the back door handle. No use. The doorknob snapped off and I went flying into the silver vortex of doom.

Darkness devoured me. It poured over my body, sqeezing me tightly. I could barely breathe, my body burned and ached with a pain I've never witnessed. Unable to scream. Unable to hear. Unable to see. I think I fainted, but I'm not really sure.

_'Am i dying? Or am I already dead?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hurray for chapter one :D Sorry its so serious. I thought it fit the mood of the beginning. I'll try to lighten up with other chapters but keep the flow going none the less. Reveiw and enjoy :D! _


	2. Familiar Faces

_**Disclaimer: I dont own ToS :'(**_ Rawr 0.o?....enjoy :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I hear echoes. Am I alone? It's dark.....why is it dark? I'm afraid of the dark.'_

The voices of children flooded my mind. "Is she okay?"

"Where'd she come from!?"

"Is she dead? Let's feed her to the pet gerbil!"

"Hush! She's waking up."

Slowly opening my eyes to adjust my visions focus. Looking up I stared into the eyes of a young, blue eyed woman, with short silver hair wearing orange clothing leaning over me, holding a brown rod of some sort. "Your lucky you survived that fall." She said, raising an eyebrow as she lowered her rod.

"I fell?" I replied sitting up, my body still aching with minor pains. I glanced around the small room full of desks, small eyes all apon me. Looking up I noticed a large hole in the ceiling. 'What the heck?' I thought. Attempting to stand up, I brushed wood clippings off my clothing. My clothes was different. I was wearing a baige vest with light blue designs on the front. My slacks where plan beige with no designs, while the shoes were tight brown slip ons. I noticed a large jewel looking thing sitting on my right hand. I glanced down and saw a pile of wood laying below me.

"You made quite an impact. You've been out for about 5 minutes." The woman replied.

"You have some weird luck falling through a school house roof." A tiny silver haired boy approached, wearing blue clothing. I quickly recognized where I was. The silver haired woman was Raine Sage, one of my favorite characters, and the silver haired boy was her little brother Genis. Such a little cutie he is! I glanced around the classroom once again and quickly picked out Lloyd and Collette.

"I.....I don't remember falling..." I remarked softly.

"Oh?" Replied Raine. "Well.... The impact of the roof could have temporarily or permanently erased the memory of the impact."

"Huh?" I questioned stupidly. Im not normally this dumb. I'm just really confused at the moment.

"You know! Like amnesia." The boy explained.

"I see." I replied softly looking at the ground. Okay.... So if Raine, Genis, Collette, and Lloyd are standing in front of me. This can only mean one thing! Cheese its are WAY better than cheese nips! Hands down! Oh, and im in the world of _Tales of Symphonia_. Go me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_haha adhd poeples unite! Short Chapter. But i liked where this ended. Next up. The oracle :D. Oh yea.... Im going by memory here, things will not be exactly like the game cuz i cant play it at the moment ._. my dog ate my GC controllers. Sylvarant is easy. its Tethe'alla I'll have trouble with. Oh and the names of bosses in the seals.... dang it... XD well I hope u enjoy :D_


	3. The Oracle

_**"Disclaimers suck" **_ How's my driving? Dont forget to reveiw!...That made no sense.. -.- sorry its 5:22 am. I couldnt sleep haha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blinding bright light burst through the school house window killing my vision and a loud booming voice shouted into my head. I collapsed to the floor in anguish. "Aaah! Make it Stop!"

_"Go To ThE AlTeR iNsIdE tHe ChApAl, AnD yOu WiLl GaIn A tEnTh Of YoU'rE pOwEr!" _This was the same voice i heard on the phone before the dark vortex. Still creepy as ever.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked concerned putting her hand on my back. I nodded, my hands clasped around my head.

"I'm...fine..." I replied shakily.

"Thats the Oracle!" The blonde haired girl Collette yelled.

Thanks for stating the obvious silly chosen.

"Alright everyone it seems the time of the oracle has begun, I want everyone to remain here and study, understood?" The "elven" woman commanded her class. I always wondered why the humans couldn't tell elves apart from half elves. Oh well. At least Raine and her brother are safe...for now. "i'll go check on the chapel."

"Professor!" Collette yells. "I'll go with you!"

"No Collette, a pastor will come to get you when needed." Raine replied and galloped out of the school house. I slowly stood up and released my grip on my head. 'Hmm...' I thought. It looks like I'm going to have to head out with lloyd, Genis, and the chosen, if I want to get anywhere here.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled. "Don't tell me your going to sneak out. Raine will kill you!"

"But Im curious about the oracle!" lloyd states with a smirk.

"But...But! you know Raine! If we get caught... Horrible things will be done to us!" Genis cringed at the thought of his sisters punishment.

"Aww...C'mon it's research! Collette you going to come too?" Collette turned towards Lloyd.

"Of course!" She sang.

"Hold it!" I yelled without thinking first. The three froze. "I'm going too, haha!" They relaxed some, nodded and walked together out the school house door.

Wow. Just wow. The game's Iselia is a lot less detailed than this Iselia. Everything's so..... real. Just like all the people, it's not very different from my world. Aww i killed the mood...I'm unimpressed again.

*insert boring text bubbles with Frank...Collette's father.* I was busy drooling over how pretty the city was, I didn't even notice the first time the group called for me. Normally if someones explaining something to me I tune out everything that I don't need to remember, and in this situation, I already know whats going to go down.

"By the way. What's your name?" Lloyd asked pleasantly as we strutted passed the gate.

"My name is......" Oh jeez. What's my name....? The only word that pops up is, "Fox.... My name is Fox." Weird. When I was in High School everyone knew me as The Fox. I dunno why, some people say it's cause I'm foxy, but others say its because kitsune or "fox" was my Japanese class name. Foxes are my favorite animals next to birds (phoenix to be precise, or moltres, but pokemon doesn't count, haha). I don't know why I couldn't remember my real name though.

"You're named after an animal?" Genis questioned raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Maybe she is a Fox?" Collette added.

"Doubt it." Genis replied.

"Well, nice to meet ya Fox! I'm Lloyd! This is Genis and this is the Chosen Collette." I never noticed before, but Lloyd has a remarkable care free smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well!" I replied back trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

We were ambushed by a zombie and a ghost. I tried attacking, but to no avail and was slashed with the zombie's claw leaving a huge gash down my side. Without thinking i tried some magic. That didnt work. It just made Genis look at me like I was retarded, so I just stood back and watched.

After a long walk (it seemed long since all my bones and joints still ached, but I didn't dare complain to the others), we finally made it to the stairs before the chapel. A man with a funky looking hat, drenched from head to foot in blood limped to us. And i thought I ached. Good thing I'm not queasy.

"Pastor!" Collette yelled as we all ran towards him. He collapsed to the ground.

"The desians...... attacked the chapel........" He spoke in short breathes.

"Wait... Doesn't iselia have a non-aggression treaty with them?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes...... but..... they broke it........" The pastor coughed. Well, that was obvious. Wait, is the chapel part of iselia, because technically it's not in Iselia. Oh well, best to not question it.

"Chosen..........Oracle........Quickly....... I regret.... I couldn't........protect.....the chosen......." I watched as the pastor took in his last breathe. This is the first time I've seen someone die, I can't explain what I feel. Hate? Sympathy?

"He's gone." I slowly said. "Let's get Collette to the Alter." Everyone nodded. I was also eager to see what a "tenth" of my power would be.

The atmosphere turned dull, it seemed everyone was still prossessing what just happened. As we continued slowly up the stairs we spot a tall, brown, spiky haired, half elf and 4 guys wearing red and silver helmets. Hey, it's the renegades. Oh wait, no one knows what that is but me.

"Where is the Chosen?" The big one asked. If I remember right, that's Botta, part of the Renegade leaders. Collette's grandmother glanced at us and told us to run. However, we were stopped by the four "desians."

"I wont let you desians get away with this!" The boy in red unsheathed his swords in anger.

"Desians? Haha!" Then die by the desians you so hate!" Everyone was forced into combat. Well, everyone but me. I feel left out.

The group defeats the renegade group only to be greeted by that big fat dude with the flail... what was his name? Never mind, the group is knocked downward, and what happens next? Yup, Lloyd's big daddy, Krotchtoast....I mean uh....Kratos. You can thank my brother for that name. Kratos enters the fight and quickly decapitates the fat guy. Gross.

"Dang I didn't think you'd show up. Retreat for now!" Botta commanded his troops and left the area. I can't say Kratos is my favorite character, sure he's pretty good looking, but his attitude turns me off. That's right fangirls I dont like Kratos.

"Wow that guy's really strong!" Genis shouted.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Don't look so down Lloyd, you've just met your father! At least he isn't trying to cut off your hand. (Star wars joke ftw) I would kill just to see my dad again, but thats pretty much impossible considering he passed away my ninth grade year.

*Insert long boring speech with Phaidra* Such a long conversation here. We all know what happens. Everyone goes in to see Collette receive the oracle. Lloyd even got Kratos's permission for me to come. Now I know I've said it before, I don't have any weapons or powers right now so I'm pretty useless. I'm guessing the voice in my head wants me to go to the alter for a reason, I have no other choice but to follow him. I swear I'm not crazy.

Now its the journey for the sorcerers ring. After I almost was beaten to death by a golem, I think it went pretty well. We got the ring and opened the gate to the warp pad. Ive always wanted to use one of these, they looked really fun. It made me all tingly inside, granted more pains than I had before entering...sigh.....

Collette accepts the oracle from Remiel, the lying moron who even called Collette his daughter. I just want to rip off one of his wings and beat him with it. Stupid lifeless being. I'm officially a rascist against lifeless beings.

Afterwords Lloyd, Genis, and I bid farewell to miss chosen. Then that loud booming voice appeared in my head and i collapsed again.

"Fox!" Genis and Lloyd yelled in unison.

"InSeRt YoU'rE eXsPhErE iNtO tHe SmAlL OpEnInG oN tHe AlTeR." The voice said, so i did as he commanded. I removed my exsphere and placed it on the alter.

A bright light engulfed me, i could feel myself get stronger. No longer did I feel the aches and pains, but i was healed. A computer sounding type voice spoke.

_Your body's mana is now usable. When gaining your elements you can manipulate mana all over your body giving you complete control over elemental magic. Congrats...you have learned First Aid.  
_

'The hecks that mean?' I thought. The light disappeared and the room was dull again.

"What was that?" Genis asked.

"I'm not really sure myself." I answered staring into space. I removed the Exsphere from the alter and placed it back on my hand. "Let's get outta here." The two boys looked me over for a few seconds before nodding.

Walking through the gate we hear a familiar voice. "Raine?" Genis asked. Raine jumped 3 feet. It was slightly amusing.

"Lloyd......Genis.... what are you two doing here? I told you to stay at the school!" Heh, this was always my favorite part in the game. I mean what better way to end the Oracle chapter then Genis getting slapped on his behind and Llyoyd getting drop kicked to the wall by my favorite character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edited :D Oh yes I decided to not make this a self insert...... Boring. lol I get bored easily. So Fox is now not me...


	4. I'm a what!

**disclaimer: :O crap....**

------------------------------------------------------

How did I convince Kratos to let me go on the regeneration journey? It happened like this.

_/flash back/_

_"No. You will just get in the way." _

_"But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!" I grabbed his leg and wouldn't let go making Kratos shake his leg._

_"Fine! Just get off of me."_

_/end flash back/_

If only it happened that way, but that would be a sheer death sentence. I basically told them I was going and didn't listen when Kratos told me I'd "get in the way."

"No matter what you say, I'll just follow you anyway." Semi-copying Lloyd and his remark about following Kratos into the Temple where Collette received the oracle. Hey....that rhymed! Kratos finally agreed with a sigh.

Lloyd, Genis, and me stopped at Collete's house before they went to the Human ranch to see Marble. I didn't want a part of that so i stayed behind. I now sat across Collette at Phaidra's table. "Fine, then Collette shall be escorted by Kratos, Raine, and Fox." The mayor who sat at the edge of the table announced. Don't get me started on how much I hate the mayor. He's fat and annoying. I have nothing against fat people though, just him.

There was a knock on the door and the mayor answered it. Raine greeted the mayor with a smile and a hand shake while Genis glanced around the room. I, as always, started to get bored so I stared at the flame that danced on the white candle sitting in the middle of the table. "You know if you stare at the candles flame, you're eyes will go bad." I heard Raine say. I glanced over at her, but I couldnt see anything. You know that thing that happens if you stare at a bright light for a while; you see a color? Well, I think it just blinded me.

Kratos, Raine, Genis, Collette, and me said our goodbyes to Frank and Phaidra and made our way towards the Iselia forest in order to get to Lloyds house.

OMG MEAT EATING BUNNIES! How can something so fluffy and cute be so horribly mean? It left a bleeding mark on my left forearm so I tried casting First Aid. Green formed on my finger and I touched the wound and it disappeared. "Cool!" I exclaimed making the group stare at me. I responded with a goofy smile that made them all sigh.

We heard some commotion as we entered the premises of Lloyd and Dirk's house. Dirk... what type of name is Dirk anyway? I ignored it and glanced at the grave behind his house. I already knew the story. Dirk was angry that Lloyd went to the ranch, told Lloyd about his mother and the desians, and almost hit Lloyd. All of this over a key crest for Marble.

Lloyd swung his door open. "Oh.... so you guys heard all that?"

"Im sorry because of me...you," Genis started.

"No it wasn't your fault.....Up till now I always thought my mom died in an accident. Now that I know the truth.....I want the desians to pay for it!" Lloyd punch the wooden houses wall. "Desians are Half-Elves right? I hate all half elves!" Lloyd pounded the wall again. I glanced over at Genis and Raine who looked at each other.

"Whoa Hold up!" I yelled at Lloyd, he stood straight startled. "You can't hate Half Elves just because desians are Half Elves." I proceeded to walk over to him and sternly put my hands on my hips.

"Wha- I-"

"Did you know that there are human desians too?" Lloyd was even more started.

"N-no I didn't..." He looked to the ground.

"Well, if you want to hate someone for your mom's death, just hate the desians. Not all Half Elves are desians." I glanced at the two half elves standing by the gate with the corner of my eye. Both eyes stood on Lloyd and me.

"Wait, why are you..... Are you a half elf?" Lloyd questioned as his gaze met my eyes. Why the heck does he have to be so tall.

"Last time i checked," I started and ran my hand back towards my ear. "I was hum-" I stopped dead. Uh- oh. Using both hands I grasped my pointed ears. They were human-like, but they were elven like as well. Lloyd questioned me with a stare. "Well what dya know.... I'm a half elf..."

"You don't know your own race?" Genis, who I just noticed was behind me, gave me a stare that made me want to go curl up in a ball and die somewhere.

"Eh heh...." I can't find the right words to say. What do I do? "Anybody got a mirror?" I sweat dropped. Raine opened up a bag she was carrying and gave me one. "Holy cow..." I whispered. Not only was I a half elf but I was albino too. Snow white hair that reached mid back, light skin, and pink eyes. "Did I...Uh.....Always look like this?"

"Yea....?" Now even Kratos was staring at me. Where the heck did he come from? I gave the mirror back to Raine with a small thank you and sat down on a rock near the grave site.

Well, I just embarrassed myself, and their still staring at me. It was a good few minutes before they continued their chat about World Regeneration. Lloyd and Collette went up to the balcony. Raine and Genis appeared next to me. "Are you alright? you seem pretty surprised." Moving my head I met Raine's eyes for a few seconds and looked away.

"I don't get it." I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say or not. But i said it. "I was human before I woke up today."

"Are you stupid? People don't just change ra-" Raine put her hand out to stop Genis.

"I see." She said as Collette came out of Dirk's house, Lloyd was still up on the balcony. "It's time to go." I didn't want to, but I stood up and followed Raine and Genis. My eyes on the ground. I only lifted them to wave to Lloyd as we left.

It didnt take long to get back to Iselia. I was too busy pondering over this whole mess I was in. First, a phone call, second, a vortex and pain. Then I wake up in my favorite video game with my favorite character leaning over me, and now I'm an Albino Half Elf. Have I missed anything? D'oh... where am I going to stay tonight.

"Where are you going to stay tonight, fox?" Raine questioned as we arrived through Iselia's gate. Was she reading my mind?

"I.. dunno."

"Why don't you stay with Genis and I? We have an extra cot." I looked at Raine. She has such a calm way of handling things, almost like a mother. I think that's why she's my favorite.

"I don't want to be a bother, but sure. Sounds like a plan." Raine nodded and motioned for me to follow her and Genis. Kratos went his own way.

After the cot was unrolled we all layedin our beds. Raine was reading a book, genis was curled up under his blankets, and I, being lucky enough to sleep under the window, stared at the glistening stars. 'Well Fox,' I thought, 'You wanted to go on an adventure being something other than human.' What better way than inside a video game with your favorite characters. Rolling over I fell fast asleep, excited for the journey ahead.


	5. O Gawd Scorpion

**Disclaimer: (0.o) Hurray 3 I love Tales of Symphonia 3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Run. Run. Run. It's dark again... I'm scared. Is something chasing me? It looks like a..... white fox. Why is it chasing me?' The Fox catches up to me and pounces. I'm being devoured by blood, pain, and fire. I scream hoping someone will hear me."_

"Fox! Wake up!" I feel a small punch in my middle back. "Fox!" Turning over to meet the soft blue eyes of the half elven boy.

"What..... time..... is it? I sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"It's time to go! You were also screaming in your sleep. Raine and I were concerned."

"I was?....By the way, where is Raine?" I searched around the room, Genis shoved toast into my mouth while handing me a glass of orange juice.

"She went to Phaidras. We're to meet her by the entrance to Iselia."

"Oooh. Cool." I sighed, swallowing the toast and gulping the juice, then stood up and staggered to the bathroom. Genis facepalmed.

Such a beautiful day for a journey! The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Collette was tripping over her own feet. Hah, what a grand day this was.

"Good morning." I heard a familiar voice said. "Did you sleep okay?" Spinning around I saw it was Raine.

"Yea, I'm well rested for the day ahead!" Me giving a weak smile, Raine nodded and strutted passed me without another word or glance. No mention about me screaming in my sleep either.

OMG Kratos, emo as always, was stareing at Iselia Forest. "Where's Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Probably asleep still." I chuckled. Raine handed me a full canteen. "Thanks." She nodded calmly. Does this woman ever smile? Yeesh.

"Great.." Once again Genis facpalmed.

"It's alright." Whoa collette popped out of nowhere, I really need to start paying attention here.

"We can't wait for him. A set time is a set time." Kratos remarked. I suddenly rememebed why he was late. Little Colletty told him a later time so he wouldn't be involved in this Journey. Im pretty sure she wants to protect him, too bad he's stubborn.

"It's time to go." Raine announced, slipping a bag over her shoulder and a canteen over the other. Collette went to Frank, Phaidra and the townsfolk to say her goodbyes. Raine bid farewell to genis who hugged her like no tomarro. Kratos and me just stood there watching. I kinda wish someone would come give me a hug or something, I suddenly felt homesick. I was so lost in thought I didnt notice Genis was in front of me until I looked down. I knew I liked him for a reason!

"Haha, you should really start paying attention more often." Genis chuckled and I gave him a soft caring smile.

"Stay cool little guy." We shook hands, Genis gave me a playful grin.

"I'm not that little!" the 4 foot 3 half elf replied. We both laughed.

Waving our final goodbyes, we were off. I wonder how hot Triet really is. I know the beginning of the journey like I know pokemon. I couldn't wait to see that sandy desert. I spent the entire walk to the border of the desert contemplating if "desert" had two "s" or one. The sound of wind and the smell of sandbox filled the air. I could already tell that the heat was blazing here. It seemed like the sand went on for miles. As soon as we crassed the borderline between grass and sand I dragged my feet to make "shoe lines" appear behind me. I glanced down to see them and giggled amusingly. Collette saw this and copied me. Suddenly we found ourselves goofing off, until she tripped. Helping her up, we both giggled like little kids avoiding the stares and sighs from Kratos and Raine. Collette isn't that bad once you get to know her. Sure shes a complete ditz, but she can be fun.

About an hour of goofing off and a few commanding remarks from Raine and Kratos, we calmed down. The sun was beating down on us, Collette looked a little pale, but i didnt say anything. Raine and kratos handled the heat pretty well. Me, however, I was enjoying every last bit of sunlight I could. It's spring where I live now, you'd think it would be hot, but nooooo, it has to be 67 degrees ferinhite. This heat felt amazing. Kind of like two years ago when I went to Texas for a Youth Group convention. Only theres alot more sand. Unscrewing the cap I took a sip of the water that laid inside. Gross.....it's warm. I swallow it anyways.

About three more hours have passed and I decided to be bored again. So I turned on the "Mind Radio." It was going good until I started humming and Kratos turned around and told me to be quiet. I sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"We should be there soon. Another hour or so." Raine was reading a map she had brought with her. Sighing yet again something caught my hearing. I froze. Raine and Collette eyed me up. "Is everything ok-" Before Raine could finish I darted towards Kratos who still proceded the front. Running into him I knocked him to the side as a "thing" flung from the sand and landed on me.

"AAAAHAAAA!! SCORPION!!!!!!" I screamed as three others bursted from the sand chargeing towards us. Kratos knocked the scorpion off me, it stinger catching my leg as it fell, I took it offensively and stomped on the scorpion until it died. Kratos took care of the other pests. Phew, glad thats over.

"Fox, your leg!" Collette exclaimed. Glancing at the mark which was dripping with scarlet red blood I collapsed in pain. Raine rushed to my side.

"We need to get that poison out of you." She said grabbing my leg as I winced. She cleaned the wound and bent down to suck the pioson out. I heard of this tactic before from movies, but didnt know it actually was performed. I felt a slight tug on the wound as the poison was removed. Afterwards she cleaned and bandaged my leg. Man thats gotta taste horrible, I thought. "There, that should do it." The healer stated as she took a swig of water and rinsed her mouth. Helping me up, we continued on our way. Occasionally, my leg would throb, but it's nothing I cant handle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lawls


	6. I know you

OOOOooooOOOoo Chapter 6 :O I'm bored with putting Disclaimers -.- Im sure we all know i don't own it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whats this? I see trees! In the middle of the desert! "We're finally here." Collette said with a sigh. Good, now i can fill my can tine. Strutting into the city, we glanced around. Early evening really makes this place stand out.

"Alright, first thing to do is to prepare for the seal." Kratos remarked not looking back at any of us. "Collette and I will book rooms."

"Right, Fox and I will take care of the shopping." Raine nodded. Thanks for leaving the hard part to us Kratos. He and Collette walked off towards the inn. "This way." The half elven woman motioned me to follow. "I'm going to pick out items and you're going to hold them." Did Raine just _tell_ me to hold stuff for her? Great I get to be her lacky. Fun.

While Raine was window shopping, I was busy in my own little world. Suddenly a dark figure tripped in front of meand hit my bandaged leg. I collapsed. The dark figure worked his way to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry." He said sympathetically, his voice was oddly familiar. Raine heard the commotion and cautiously advanced towards us. The dark figure held outhis hand and helped up to stand. The man was wearing a black cloak with a hood so i couldn't see his face. "Well, well. Look who I've run into." I gave him a suspicious look. "Fox is it?"

"Who are you to know my name?" Yep, I'm using Lloyds lines again. Raine quietly stood beside me.

"Haha. Do you want to know why you're here?" The figure asked. I lifted an eyebrow while trying to figure out where I've heard his voice from. OH! He's that vioce dude!

"As a matter of fact I do." I squinted.

"Then let us talk alone?" He turned towards Raine who seemed slightly amused.

"No." I replied calmly. This surprised the man.

"Why not?" Raine looked down at me even though I continued to stare at the man.

"Because I don't trust you."

"Fine, fine. But let us speak someplace where we wont be bothered."

So we had to walk out of the city to get privacy. The wind was blowing moderately. Yay! I got sand in my eye.

"Ahem." The figured started. I was rubbing my right eye to get the sand out. "This mustn't touch the minds of your other comrades." His eyes set on Raine.

"Understood." She said softly.

"Alrighty, let me start from the beginning. You were human and lived in another dimension before you woke up yesterday morning." I knew I wasn't crazy. I looked at Raine who had a surprised look on her face.

"I teleported you here. You seemed depressed." I thought for a second.

"Wait... Do I know you?" I questioned. Inquiring minds want to know, and its not just me, I think Raine's having a blast.

"As a matter of fact, you do." He pulled his hood down revealing the man underneath. I gasped and dropped to the ground.

"D-Dad!" I yelled almost in tears. "B-but how? You.....di-" he was the last person I would've expected to be here.

"It's true the fire took my life, but it didn't take my soul. Unfortunately my body isn't fully materialized here." I was pretty much in tears at this point, Raine still amused crossed her arms. "I've been watching you. You've grown to be such a beautiful young artist, lately you were getting bored, so I wanted to give you something to do."

"So you sent me hurling into the roof of a school?" I pulled myself to my feet.

"That was a slight....miscalculation." He connected his index fingers together.

"Riiiiight." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, about your power....it comes from the seals. When the Chosen accepted the Oracle, you were granted power. However, you have to gain those powers at the other seals. For example, you learned First Aid at the first seal by placing your exsphere inside the alter." I glanced at my exsphere. "If you do the same with other seals you will gain that seals element and another form."

"Another form?"

"Find out for yourself. Its not fair that I tell you everything."

"So, why did you send me here of all places." I asked motioning my arms to simulate the world.

"Because you are familiar with the people and places here. Am I right?"

"Uh...yea...." Looking up I met Raine's glistening eyes.

"What do you mean familiar?" She asked.

"Oh right. This girl knows everything about you and your group. She knows whats happened in all of your pasts and whats going to happen in the future." Raine gave me a worried look. "However, she is not allowed to tell other people what has and will happen." Raine lightened up. My dad's body started to fade before I could respond to the Healer.

"Dad?"

"It seems my time is up. When you go back to the inn there will be something waiting for you under your pillow. Don't forget about it. We'll see each other again soon." And with that said, he vanished.

"Everything.... How much is everything?" Raine questioned.

"Your Mother is Virginia Sage, you're height is five foot five, and you are not a virgin." I can only imagine her face at the moment. I didn't dare look at her and braced myself for a slap.

"We should get back to shopping, its getting late." She turned towards the city. What? No slap?

"Uh...right." I slowly followed behind her.

Great..... there are three bedrooms. One for Kratos, One for Collette, and I get to share a room with Raine. It was Kratos's idea that the chosen have her own room. Thanks alot Kratos.

I sighed while placing my canteen on the desk by the window. Raine was already laying in her bed reading. It was a good idea so I crawled into my "own" bed. Pulling the covers over me until I felt something under the pillow and pulled out a bag of some sort. It was hard and a little heavy. The bag opened like a book. My eyes grew wide when I saw the contents. It was a black spiral binding sketch book, with a whole set of copic markers lining the bag. There also contained an eraser, pencils, and a sharpener. ZOMG sketchbook! I was so excited I decided to cuddle with the blankets and start drawing right away. What did I draw you ask?

A portrait of Raine reading a book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay another chapter down :D


End file.
